Novo Encontro
by Calulianaquila
Summary: Quando Bella decide passar a noite em Las Vegas para rever Alice, ela não espera encontrar Edward, depois de cinco anos. O que fazer quando a noite acaba sendo melhor que o planejado e o homem que você desejou na época da faculdade entra em seus lençóis? O/S


**Oláaaaaaaaa!**

 **Eu preciso dizer o quanto é animador estar postando a minha primeira fanfic. Foi um longo tempo até conseguir postar alguma coisa, com grande problemas de concluir algo ao longo do caminho. Mas aqui estou eu, com minha primeira O/S, algo que eu sempre achei que teria dificuldade para escrever, mas terminei em menos de uma semana.**

 **Eu espero que adorem essa historia, como eu adorei pensar nela, sonhar com ela e escrever ela. Peço desculpa desde já se a história tiver algum erro, mas eu não tinha uma beta (a procura de candidatos, sou um amorzinho).**

 **E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, não deixem de estar sempre acompanhando o perfil, estou com muitos planos para novas histórias e algumas delas já andamento.**

 **É isso! Agora eu vou parar de falar e deixar vocês curtirem essa Bella e Edward, em uma noite mais que quente.**

* * *

O elevador apitou quando parou alguns andares abaixo do meu e três caras com muito perfume entraram rindo de alguma coisa. Eu podia ouvi-los falando alguma coisa que parecia com, crupiê gostosa da mesa de vinte um e a festa do salão de jogos. Idiotas. Revirei os olhos e esperei o elevador chegar ao térreo.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram o barulho das mesas de jogos e máquinas de caça níqueis invadiram meus ouvidos. Las Vegas era, com certeza, a cidade que nunca dorme. O hall de entrada era grande e luxuoso, como todos os hotéis cinco estrelas da cidade. Pessoas entravam e saiam do lugar com pressa e sorrisos nos rosto, ansiosos por mais uma aventura.

Droga! Alice estava atrasada.

"Eu já estou te esperando há algum tempo." Disse para seu correio de voz depois de vinte minutos de espera. "Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esperar."

Alice era minha melhor amiga, desde o ensino médio. Nós não nos víamos há algum tempo, desde que o seu marido decidiu se mudar da Inglaterra para Vegas. É baby, eu perdi minha melhor amiga para o deserto. Então, quando eu tive que vir a São Francisco em um congresso de logística e contabilidade eu sabia que deveria ficar um dia a mais e vir vê-la. Mas isso estava indo, totalmente, por água a baixo.

"Bella?" Me virei quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado. "Bella Swan?!" Encarei dois olhos verdes sensuais. "Sou eu, Edward Cullen, da Universidade de Kent." Oh sim! Eu me lembrava. "Fizemos os dois primeiros anos juntos." Eu, com certeza, me lembrava. Principalmente, dos sonhos quentes que tive com ele.

"Edward!" Eu o abracei e ele ainda era gostoso como naquela época. "Quanto tempo. Já faz o que, cinco anos?"

"Algo como isso." Deus o tempo só tinha feito bem a ele. Sua pele branca estava mais bronzeada com o calor do deserto, seus cabelos selvagens continuavam indomáveis e, por Deus, ele ainda tinha o sorriso sexy que me fazia molhar a calcinha. "O que está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que decidiu deixar a terra dos reis."

"Nada disso. Eu estou só de passagem." Ele de terno era ainda melhor do que as roupas casuais de quando o conheci. "Ia encontrar uma amiga, mas ela cancelou."

"Sorte minha, então. Será que não me acompanharia no jantar?"

"Eu adoraria." E a minha calcinha já era.

"Então, o que você tem feito nos últimos anos?" Edward perguntou antes de levar um cogumelo à boca.

Como ele poderia fazer o ato de comer uma coisa tão sensual? O modo como ele levava o garfo à boca e depois mastigava, formando, às vezes, um biquinho com os lábios. Eu já estava esfregando uma perna na outra. "Eu estou trabalhando em uma corporação em Liverpool e fiquei noiva por dois anos com Mike Newton, mas ele resolveu ficar noivo com outra também."

"Sinto muito." Ele segurou a minha mão.

"Isso já faz tempo." Sorri. Eu havia superado depois que expliquei, muito detalhadamente para sua outra noiva, o canalha que ele era. "E você, conseguiu ser o cara dos negócios que tanto falava?"

"Bom, você está hospedada no hotel que eu investi nos últimos três anos." Ele bebeu sua taça de vinho. "Eu posso dizer que estou chegando lá." Ele sorriu torto e, talvez, eu tenha encharcado minha calcinha um pouco mais.

"Foi você quem correu só de cueca pelo campus depois de ganhar no rugby." Ri ao lembrar.

"Mas você foi pega fumando maconha nos dormitórios." Arregalei os olhos. "Não finja que todo o campus não sabe dessa historia."

Eu ri me lembrando do dia que ele falava.

Eu já tinha bebido mais taças de vinho do que eu poderia contar. Nós tínhamos passado do restaurante para o bar e já estávamos muito próximos um do outro. Ele pode ou não, ter me dado alguns beijos no pescoço e ter falado como o meu perfume era bom.

"Eu acho que já está na hora de eu subir." Me levantei e busquei seu braço como apoio.

"E eu vou te levar até o seu quarto." Ele me guiou para fora do bar, com sua mão grande e quente em minhas costas.

Nós entramos no elevador com mais um grupo de pessoas, que estavam animados e altos. Edward me colocou na frente de seu corpo, no canto de trás do elevador. Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e elas ficaram passeando pela lateral do meu corpo.

Quando chegamos ao meu andar, ainda restavam algumas pessoas dentro do elevador. E ele me acompanhou até a porta do meu quarto.

"Eu fico aqui." Eu sorri e me escorei na parede ao lado da porta.

"Finalmente." Ele parou na minha frente, ainda mais perto do quando estávamos no bar. "Eu achei que não aguentaria chegar até aqui."

Ele grudou sua boca a minha com vontade, apertou meu corpo firmemente contra o dele. Sua língua invadiu a minha boca sem nenhuma permissão. O beijo era desesperado e muito quente. "Se você não abrir a porta, eu vou te tomar aqui no corredor." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de descer a com a boca para espalhar beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo ficar distraída, mais uma vez.

Sua mão que antes estava prendendo meu corpo ao seu, encontrou a barra do vestido que eu usava e a serpenteou para dentro dele, encontrando minha coxa e depois agarrando minha bunda. Uma das minhas mãos foi para seu peito, desfrouxando sua grava e abrindo os botões da sua camisa e, a outra para sua nuca, trazendo sua boca novamente para a minha.

A mão que estava em minha bunda levantou a minha perna, enganchando-a em sua cintura. Obrigado entidades divinas, por terem me feito decidir pelos saltos antes de sair hoje. Sua outra mão, que estava em minha nuca, agarrou meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás. "Bella, a chave." Então, ele esfregou sua evidente ereção contra mim.

Busquei freneticamente pelo cartão-chave na minha bolsa, o encontrando rapidamente e destravando a porta.

Edward me puxou para seu colo, depois de fechar a porta com o pé. Ele me levou direto para a cama e não teve nenhuma paciência para tirar meu vestido. De modo que eu posso ter ouvido algumas costuras se desfazendo. "Eu via o modo como você esfregava essas lindas pernas, enquanto estávamos no bar." Ele sussurrou enquanto subia sua mão por dentro da minha coxa. "E acredito que você já estava devidamente molhada a esse ponto."

Eu soltei um gemido devastador quando ele alcançou meu clitóris. "Mais do que pronta!" Ele disse com orgulho. Depois se levantou para terminar de tirar a roupa que eu tinha começado a abrir no corredor.

Seu corpo tinha melhorado muito, desde que o tinha visto correndo só de cueca pelo campus.

Ele voltou para a cama comigo só com a cueca, que deixava muito evidente o quanto ele estava duro e era grande. Eu só podia pensar em como seria senti-lo em minha boca. Mas, por enquanto, ele estava mais preocupado em tirar minha calcinha e continuar a esfregar meu clitóris. E eu não estava reclamando disso.

Tudo melhorou quando ele juntou sua boca ao seu dedo. Sua língua quente e molhada, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais descaradamente e agarrar seus cabelos, para fazê-lo ir mais e mais rápido. Eu não demoraria muito para gozar em sua boca.

Mas antes que eu pudesse alcançar meu ápice ele deu uma lambida final no meu clitóris. "Eu quero sentir você apertando meu pau quando gozar." Ele pegou um preservativo na carteira que estava na sua calça e envolveu seu _dick_.

Ele não falou nada quando veio para cima de mim, só me beijou de forma feroz e empurrou para dentro de mim. Oh Deus, isso é tudo o que uma garota quer no final do dia. Uma mão sua foi para minha cintura esbelta, me apertando ao seu corpo, enquanto sugava meios seios para sua boca. Era quente e carnal, sexo de uma maneira crua. A cada vez que ele entrava em mim, me sentia cada vez mais perto da borda. Eu só queria que aquilo durasse o máximo possível. Sua mão viajava pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo onde tocava.

Era de se esperar que eu fizesse alguma coisa além de gemer e rebolar, mas foi a isso que ele me reduziu. "Oh delicia! Você fica ainda mais gostosa gemendo desse jeito." Ele estava me deixando cada vez mais quente e eu iria gozar.

Me sentia apertando entorno do seu _dick_ , enquanto arranhava, sem perceber, toda sua nuca e omoplata. Suas investidas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas. "Eu vou gozar com você me apertando desse jeito." Então, eu gozei de uma forma avassaladora. Talvez, eu tenha gritado seu nome, mas eu não tinha certeza, pois por alguns minutos eu não escutei nada ao meu redor. Só me deixei levar pela onda do melhor orgasmo que tive na vida.

Eu acordei algumas horas depois, sem me lembrar de como tinha pegado no sono. Mas meu corpo estava envolto pelo lençol e eu sentia o corpo de Edward ao lado do meu. Oh sim, o sexo mais quente que eu já havia tido em minha vida. E pelo que eu sentia, ele já estava pronto para outra.

Por isso, eu me levantei pronta para fazer o que eu tinha desejado quando o vi nu. Eu descobri seu corpo, que estava parcialmente coberto e o encontrei sem roupa nenhuma, isso facilitaria tudo. Seu _dick_ estava semi rígido, sua coxas eram grosas e cobertas por uma camada de pelos escuros.

Queria passar a minha língua por todo seu corpo.

Eu o abocanhei, ou pelo menos o máximo que coube, sentindo seu gosto por toda a minha boca. Sua mão cobriu minha cabeça e agarrou meus cabelos, me puxando. Ele estava olhando para mim, com os olhos serrados e sonolentos. Dei uma lambida generosa na ponta.

"Você não se cansa facilmente, não?" Ele segurou meus cabelos com mais força. Minha resposta foi um gemido preguiçoso. "Você vai ser a minha morte."

Acho que eram os franceses que diziam isso sobre o orgasmo.

Ele levou minha cabeça de volta ao seu _dick_ e eu o chupei, com vontade. Ele empurrava em minha boca, alcançando minha garganta. Dei uma atenção em especial à cabeça e as suas bolas, eu sabia o quanto os homens podiam adorar essa dedicação extra. Edward gemeu alto quando eu o empurrei quase, completamente, dentro da minha boca, onde ele bateu no fundo da minha garganta.

"A menos que você esteja me fazendo gozar, você deve parar agora." Ele falou com dificuldade, quando eu o olhei por debaixo dos cílios.

O soltei, fazendo um barulho alto de _pop_.

"Fique de joelhos e coloque as mãos na cabeceira da cama." Ele ordenou depois que tirei minhas mãos dele. "Abra suas pernas e empine sua bunda pra mim." Eu fiz o que ele falou. "Muito bom." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto o ouvi rasgando outra embalagem de preservativo. "Eu vou te foder até você esquecer seu nome."

E ele o fez.

Edward entrou em mim sem aviso, me fazendo gritar. Agarrou minha cintura com as duas mãos e entrava e sai com vontade, de forma que a cama batia contra a parede. Eu rebolava com ele, de acordo com suas estocadas e gemia descaradamente.

Ele agarrou meus cabelos e me puxou, me fazendo grudar as costas com seu peito firme. "Rebola bem gostoso em mim." Ele sussurrou, entrando com mais rapidez. Eu gemia seu nome, de novo e de novo. Porque como ele disse, eu já não podia mais me lembrar o meu. Então, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e o deixei fazer o que quisesse, pois eu só queria que aquilo não parasse.

Sua mão que ainda segurava minha cintura foi para meu clitóris e eu gemi ainda mais alto. Acredito que a essa altura, todos já sabiam o nome do homem que estava me dando orgasmos como nunca antes. Ainda com os dedos esfregando eu clitóris, me desgrudou dele, me colocando de quatro e entrando com mais força.

"Eu não consigo segurar mais, Bella." Eu não me importava, pois estava entrando na onda do meu orgasmo e esse era ainda melhor que o primeiro. "Isso, isso, isso." Ele gemeu enquanto entrava uma, duas, três vezes.

E depois desabamos na cama.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **EDWARD POV**

Abri os olhos quando um raio de sol se posicionou sobre meu rosto, eu não podia suportar dormir com claridade. Mas não me importei, havia uma quente e linda morena dormindo ao meu lado e eu mal podia esperar para acorda-la com mais uma boa rodada de sexo. Porem, quando me virei pronto para fazer isso, ela não estava lá e quando olhei ao redor, nenhuma das suas coisas que estavam pelo quarto na noite passada, existiam mais.

Essa noite não poderia ter sido um sono. Os arranhões que ardiam nas minhas costas poderiam comprovar isso. Mas onde ela estava, afinal?

Foi quando levantei da cama que vi um bilhete, escrito com sua caligrafia rebuscada, em cima da mesa que tinha no quarto.

 _Edward,_

 _Tive que sair sem me despedir e sinto por isso. Mas eu tinha que pegar meu voou._

 _Desculpe não deixar um telefone, mas acredito que seja melhor assim._

 _Bella Swan!_

 _PS: obrigada pela melhor noite de sexo que já tive._

 _PS²: eu adoraria repeti-la, quando estiver em Liverpool._

Peguei meu celular que estava dentro do bolso interno do meu paletó e liguei para minha secretaria.

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen." Disse Katie quando atendeu a chama no terceiro toque.

"Peça para prepararem meu jatinho para a próxima hora e cancele meus compromissos pelo resto semana." Eu disse recolhendo minhas roupas do quarto, junto com seu bilhete. "Estou indo para Liverpool."

O que eu podia fazer? Eu também adoraria repetir a noite passada.

* * *

 **E foi isso!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado da história. Não se esquecem de deixar Reviews e comentem se gostaram ou não na história.**

 **Não se esqueçam de estarem sempre conferindo o perfil, para novas histórias.**

 **Beijinhos, Beijinhos.**


End file.
